


8:  “I swear to god I will kill you and everyone you love if you do not shut up.”

by scamvnder



Category: ACIV - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed IV: Black Flags
Genre: ModernDay!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Anyway you could do a modern Edward Kenway??? Love your work





	8:  “I swear to god I will kill you and everyone you love if you do not shut up.”

Being stuck in an elevator sucked. 

Knowing you’d be late for work because of it sucked even more. 

But what sucked the most, was probably being stuck in the elevator with a seriously tone-deaf man, who hadn’t seemed to mind the audience of one, sing “I’m walking on sunshine” as loud and as proud as he could. 

You tried to ignore it, leaning against the metal railing, gripping the beam so tight that you wouldn’t be surprised if it bent beneath your fingers. The man, a tall blond with handsome features (something you’d reflect on later, because right now you refused to call the reason for your strife handsome), was still going at it, now singing the lyrics at you. 

Rolling your eyes, you shifted your weight onto your other leg and crossed your arms. Not wanting to be rude, you cleared your throat, hoping he’d take the hint. 

When he didn’t, you spoke up. 

“Could you please stop singing. Thanks.” You sounded pleasant enough, and your request had made the man paused. He nodded, and leaned against the railing next to you, surprising you in the meantime when he stayed quiet. 

The peace did not last long, however. 

“I’m walking on sunshine! Whoa! I’m walking on sun-” He didn’t get to finish the lyrics, interrupted by your sudden speaking. 

“I swear to god I will kill you and everyone you love if you do not shut up!” Your chest heaved as you stared at the man next to you, who stood frozen and stunned by your sudden outburst. A smirk began to worm its way onto his face, replacing the shocked expression that preceded it. 

“Not a favorite, lass?” Shit. He may have a singing voice from hell, but you’d be damned if you couldn’t admit that his accent was sexy. 

“No.” Was your short and brunt answer. You frowned in thought, now feeling like an ass for your sudden outburst. “I’m sorry for that. I’m just not having a good day; I’m late for work, and your singing wasn’t helping-” you were cut off by the elevator suddenly jolting, throwing you into the man’s chest. 

“No worries, my sweeting. I’m Edward.” You looked up at him, your mouth suddenly feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. He was even more handsome this close up. “(Y/N)..,” you trailed off before snapping out of it, quickly collecting yourself and shuffling away from him. 

“Well, (Y/N), looks like this is my stop…” The smirk was back. “Hope to see you sometime, lass.” He shot you a wink before stepping out of the elevator, humming the along to the song once more.


End file.
